


acquiescence

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Father says you were once a war hero. You don’t seem powerful enough to be a war hero to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007, posted here again for archival purposes.

1.

“Father says you were once a war hero. You don’t seem powerful enough to be a war hero to me,” Azula sneers, and Iroh’s brows furrow before he lets go (lets _go_ ). Slowly, he nods.

 

2.

“I think I’m going to join the circus,” Ty Lee, the young friend of Azula, says, and Iroh nods seriously while his nephew chokes on his tea.

 

3.

“It’s harder to hit the target when it’s moving,” Mai explains as the cursing guard approaches them. Iroh nods, smiling only lightly.

 

 4.

“I don’t understand girls,” Zuko mutters as he stamps into their home. Iroh's nod this time is sagely, and he carefully sits his nephew down to talk.

 

5.

“You don’t seem like you were the Dragon of the West,” observes Katara, almost regretfully, and suddenly Iroh is struck by the familiarity of the situation. 

Now he smiles slowly, letting the lines about his eyes curl like wisps of smoke. “Yes,” he says, smiling still, “I’ve heard it before.”


End file.
